Things Money Can't Buy
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: (TakeKou AU fic) A day inside the private jet with his rival...


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: One fic between Takeshi and Kouya (may include Yuhya too) which is all in Takeshi's POV and had happened when Kouya was left on the airport on the way to San Francisco, I think. I changed some scripts and happenings, so please forgive me for that. Let's say this is what happened to Takeshi and Kouya **behind the scenes**! *snicker* 

**DEDICATIONS**: This fic is dedicated to **Masoka-chan a.k.a Mikuro Kurayami** (in the blogging world ^^). Happy Birthday! Sorry if I posted this fic waaaay late. Also, I dedicate this to those people who thinks of the relationship between Takeshi and Kouya as a MUTUAL one. *sweat* 

**Things Money Can't Buy  
TakeKou fiction by: FiendisHSerapH**

**What could make me happy?**

People tell me that I am so lucky. I am the heir and bachelor of the Manganji Corporation who, in today's business, is an associate of other big-time companies. I have lots of money to spare and for me to buy everything that I want. I have so many helpers in our household to attend to my needs. Girls swoon at my feet for they also say that I have the good looks that most boys envy and want to claim for themselves. I am a great gear fighter, and I have spent my riches to create the "perfect and evolutionary gear". 

People see and testify that I have it all, but _am I really lucky?_

Or in the first place, **am I happy?**

For everytime I come to think about it, there's something missing, something I feel like I really needed and yet I don't know where or when I can gain. There's something that makes my collection incomplete; something so... unsure and insecure inside me that's lost... and blown away four years ago. 

_The candlelight has been blown away, and I fear that there is no match to light it back._

I recall the dark alley of the hospital, and my little form rushing along that alley... and that certain room, where my idol, my mentor lay: motionless, senseless... 

DEAD 

I cried a river of tears, drowning all my senses and emotions away. I even didn't eat and rest myself from weeping for days because of my revolt against his death. 

_It can't be... it's impossible. He promised me that he will train me after he bags the World Cup badge."_

My mentor... my idol, the one who accepted me when I was still a weakling and nobody. 

The vision melted as soon as I heard movement, the sound that the special passenger of my private jet has together with me. 

My rival, and at the same time, my mentor's little brother. 

"Better thank Takeshi for letting you stay here, little brat." I heard Amano, my right-hand man, tell the guest. 

"I am not hungry. Better take those food away." came the boy's annoyed reply in a shrill tone of his. 

Hah, that's the way! If you've not been Yuhya's puny brother then I would have left you there at the airport sulking like a lost child. 

Despite those thoughts, I still gathered my composure and spoke up to the two. 

"Better eat now. You need energy even though you're only here."   
"B-but Takeshi..."   
"Just leave him there and let him eat." 

He shut up and left. The boy was still there just meekly sitting on his seat and not touching his food. I stared at him for quite sometime, and a few moments later, he looked up at me. 

"T-Takeshi..." he called, and I looked sidewards.   
"A-are you sure I can eat this?" he then asked in a state of timidity.   
"Go ahead." I simply replied and looked outside the window. 

No sooner I heard his voice and his praises and he bit onto each serving on his tray. I secretly looked back as he ate. I kind of noticed that he really looked like Yuhya, especially when he smiles and the way his eyes kind of "glow" when he do so. I then came to recall Yuhya's face and smiles when he comforted me when I lost in the fight and brought the Tobita team's expectations down. 

"It's okay. We'll just have to play again and by that next time, we will make sure that we'll win, okay?" he comforted as he beamed a sly smile. I looked up, and there I admired his courage and determination in a childish way. 

And my haze of memories are warded off when I heard his little brother's hurt moan. I turned around and caught him holding his right hand and cringing. I sensed that there's something fishy about his hand, and I think I will find that out soon. 

-----OOOO----- 

"Takeshi, what are you doing? Why are you being kind to Kouya? He's your rival, in case you don't remember." Itsuko, another right-hand man, asked in a fit of disgust that's pretty obvious in his tone. 

I closed my eyes. Why are people so inquisitive? 

**THEY ANNOY ME**

"It is none of you business, so BUTT OFF." I replied harshly to shove him away. He shrugged and walked away as I turned back to my book. 

"_How to Make Your Business Grow_"... Tch, why does my father want me to read this anyway? I haven't dreamed of being a manager or businessman when I grow up. 

_If only riches aren't hereditary, then I'll break away from this controversial and popular life... _

For all I want is to live a simple one. 

-----OOOO----- 

"T-Takeshi..." his timid voice called the second time for this day. Anyway, it's already night, and it's only a half-hour after our dinner. I looked at the digital watch overhead. 11:21, it registered. I didn't notice that time could run so fast, especially when you're busy with something even though your heart's not with it. I turned and saw two pools of brown looking back at me.   
"I---" he hesitated, but continued, "Thanks for letting me in..." he stuttered as he moved about. In his eyes then I can see the naive yet real sincerity that abide in his gratefulness, and that's enough for me to be proud of him and my noble work. 

I looked at the window as I heard his footsteps shuffle away. Maybe he realized that I won't listen to him, but he's wrong. 

"Kouya..." I heard my voice waver involuntarily. 

He turned out, his face in a state of shock. 

I want to say something, yet my voice hid back. 

"... B-better rest. There's still about eleven hours to go." I hid my face from him, sounding scared and warning myself not to spill. 

_Spill those words, and spill the truth that was all bottled up years ago._

I bit my tongue as beads of sweat formed on my forehead yet the wind instantly dried it up, as if helping me hide behind the shadows.   
I haven't calmed down completely when I heard his voice, 

"Do you know something about..." he fiddled, "U-YA?" 

The spoken name never left the almost empty airplane. Bitterly suffocating silence made it hard for me, and I think even for him, to breathe freely. 

I closed the book that my father forced me to read and memorize. I have been reading it for almost two hours by now and I really have no interest on the subject. I coughed, forcing my voice out of my throat and took my time to recall Lilica's words. 

_"Promise me... you and I both. Not a single word now... not a word."_

I have done so many things for Tobita club which I "betrayed" as other people see... but they really don't see the "masterplan" --- the action going on under the covers. 

"None." After moments of concentrating I finally found my voice and made it go out as straight as ever, even though what I am telling is pure lie... a white lie. 

"I see..." his expression turned grim from the hopeful one moments ago. He moved uncomfortably at his seat as if there'll be an earthquake that will destroy the whole world any minute from then. 

I, even though I have the urge, wanted to move like that, but I just can't. If his worries are all about U-YA and winning, my certain concern is him and the whole Tobita Club in general. I have been devising plans days before about educating him and teaching him the simple lessons in GearFights... and undeniably, about LIFE itself. 

But then, I am wondering why the heck I am doing this if I am his known rival, Takeshi Manganji? 

Those thoughts dissolved as I heard him speak... 

"Hey Takeshi... would you like a game of chess?" 

I open-mouthedly eyed him as his expression turned happy from the very grim one a while ago. I was surprised of his sudden offer and dared not to miss it. 

"Sure." I complied finally and looked at him in amusement as he reached out for the chessboard beneath his seat. 

We set up the pieces over the board, and as I looked at him, he just smiled and stated, "Be gentle on me. I really don't have any talent on chess. Just making this up to chase boredom away." he beamed, and I can't help but to smile at least slightly. Man, this boy surely surprises me. 

"Me either. Haven't got any talent on board games." I nodded. 

He then settled his eyes on my book... "What's that you're reading?" he asked then. 

"My father forced my to read this one." I tilted the cover for him to see the title. He made a disgusted face. 

"That's BORING! Aren't you bored over reading that? I could have slept even after reading the first page!" he exclaimed in great dismay as he made his first move. 

"Yeah..." I simply agreed. "I really don't want to be a businessman like my dad when I grow up." 

"What do YOU want then?" He asked in interest, and I can't believe that he would have such great interest on a rival like me. 

"Uh..." I hesitated, and this caused silence as each of us moved some more pieces across the board. 

"Me? If you'll ask me I want to make other people happy through Gear fighting. Um... maybe I will put up a shop for that, and I will train kids." He fiddles on his pawn and decides where he will position it. "There, now I have your Queen on danger, Takeshi!" 

"Huh?" I looked at the pieces on the board. Surely, he can make his way and even trick other people through talking. Maybe this is his special talent that's why those great fighters joined Tobita. Now I see... 

"No, you won't!" I exclaimed as I moved the Queen away from the danger zone. Sometimes it's fun to act somewhat prematurely. 

He then made an exhausted face over my move. "But Takeshi... how about you? What's your plan?" he is pertaining to his question about my future. 

"I... I have no idea. It's surely that I will follow my dad's footsteps and become a powerful businessman leading Manganji Corporation and Group of Companies..." I stopped and looked at him. He's listening intently and he has this expression of sincere empathy. Now I wonder why he is son interested on me. Anyway, I went on, and this time I spilled what's in my mind. 

"But all I wanted is to live a simple life... away from the company's problems. Probably I want to spend my life in solitude, wherein I would have to be with other people. You know, just be the simple me... a far-cry from the Takeshi you always see. I want to be an average person." 

I stopped, and I looked up fearing that he isn't listening anymore. I looked up, and saw him beam at me, and the beam which is somewhat familiar... 

"Yuhya..." I muttered under my breath. I was once more arrested of my running thoughts and imagination. 

"Takeshi, this is the first time I heard you say something like that. Is that really what you feel? Well then, go for it!" he beamed again as he cheered. 

"But then...." he moved his pawn to its destination. 

"CHECKMATE!" he shouted with joy upon conquering my King. I looked in disbelief. 

"H---how did that happen?!" I looked at the board, bewildered. "You cheated, I just know you DID!" I revolted. 

"No, I didn't. Besides, you were so arrested of what I was saying that you haven't noticed that my pawn is heading to get you." 

I stopped to contemplate. **Have I just confided myself to my rival?** Did I just say what was in my mind to someone, and worse, it's my rival?" 

"_Oi_, Takeshi. You okay?" He looked on my expression, and I was back to the world. 

"Y-yes..." I stuttered in reply. 

"You know... I was surprised that you opened up on me. Actually, I thought that you'll just reject my chess suggestion in the first place." He stated what's in his mind. Yeah, he's right. I have been so "vulnerable" over thinking about Yuhya. And his smile... plus his words... 

"Me too." 

Yes, I confided very easily because that's what I am missing of. 

A friend, someone whom I can talk to 

**A friend. A friend is what I need....**

**NOW I KNOW WHAT I REALLY NEED! I KNOW WHAT'S MISSING IN MY LIFE!"**

My heart almost leapt out of my chest as soon as I found out the solution to resolve my incomplete self. 

But, is it okay to befriend my rival? 

I looked at him, not speaking. He seemed to be the type whom I can be a friend. Besides, he has many, so why can't I belong? 

And also, he's Yuhya's little brother... he's **my friend's** little brother. So, there'll be no difference if I do so. 

And also... 

_"I want you to take care of Kouya when I am gone. Be his trainer. Treat him like your little brother."_

Those words echoed in my mind. Those words of passing responsibility... to his friend... to ME. 

_"Why does it have to be me? I am weak, you know that."_ I once again recalled my own voice talking to Yuhya. 

_"It's because ypu were the first one I remembered upon thinking about it."_

"Takeshi? What's going on with you?" Kouya's voice echoed back in reality. 

I stared blankly, my mind still dazed of the flooding memories. I know now. I have to befriend him; I have to take care of him... in memory of his brother, fo I am the one he entrusted to do so. I promised it, and this time I have to show my care to him.... I have to befriend him. 

No more thoughts of rivalry and hatred between us. I have to show to him that I care. 

"Takeshi?" he called out again. 

I stared and was back to the world again. _I have to do it now_, I told myself. 

"What seems to be the problem, huh?" he asked, his face a mere inch away from mine. 

I moved away, and said, "I lost... I can't forgive you!" I revolted again. 

And with that, I proceeded, "Let's play again!" I demanded. 

He smiled upon the thought. "Sure." he beamed as he gathered the pieces. But then, he forewarned after seeing his watch: 

"It's almost one in the morning..." his smile melted into a yawn. 

"Really?" I wondered. "Haven't felt time pass by. Maybe it's because we are having too much fun, don't you think?" 

"Yes." he stopped, then added, "You know, I think it'll be interesting if we will be friends or some sort of like that." he yawned louder before he proceeded, "I mean, I felt very light upon being with you tonight." he shyly stopped and walked back to his seat. 

"Nice having fun with you, Takeshi-_san. Oyasumi_." (Goodnight) 

I just remembered that I have something to take care about him. I reached out to the first-aid kit and walked beside him already reclining on his seat. 

I reached out to his right hand, and touched it slightly. He's about to ask what I'll be doing but he cringed as I held his bruise. I then applied some compress on it as I saw his face look warily on me. 

"H--how did you know that I have something in there?" he asked. 

"Don't ask. I just know..." I beamed slightly as I finished the treatment. "Leave that ointment overnight and the next day that pain will be gone." 

He yawned again, and this time I noticed how childish he can get. 

"Wow... thanks!" he beamed rather sleepily. "Goodnight, Takeshi." 

I simply nodded but then I added, "Hey, let's have a rematch tomorrow, okay?" 

He reacted with a slight moan signifying a "Yes" as he is already half-asleep. 

--- **SHORT EPILOGUE** --- 

Well, what do you know? We haven't played the promised rematch for we were only waken up by the sound of the speaker and even the wake-up calls of my right-hand man, saying that we're about to land on the airport. We hurriedly fixed ourselves and even helped each other out, which sent my Itsuko into wonders. We hurriedly ate our breakfast and the moment we landed... good thing we're already done. Lilica was there on the airport to welcome him of his coming. And I was just there, staring at the scene. 

"Thanks for taking care of Kouya." Lilica gratefully thanked me. 

"No problem. Besides, I think I am the one who must thank you..." I looked at Kouya and he smiled once more, his certified "Yuhya-ish" one. Lilica stared at scene in question. 

I was about to turn and leave them when he called, "Takeshi!" 

"Huh?" I turned. 

"Let's do the rematch at the gearfighting arena. See you at the World Cup Championships!" his playful smile turned into a challenging smirk. Aha, now this topic can be quite different from chess. 

"Count on me, and by that time I swear that I will defeat you!" I stated and my playful smile also melt into a grin, seemingly devilish and brave. 

They left, and I stood there. No, this isn't still the right time to tell him that I was the one whom his brother entrusted to take care of him just like a little brother. I will act out secretly, but I promise that through the bond formed because of that simple game of chess, I can watch over him just like a friend does. 

**And the happiness that is caused by this is one of the many things that money couldn't and could never buy for all time.**

**~OWARI~**

**Some notes**: I didn't include the other characters included in the airplane scene (Takeshi's team members) but I included Itsuko (that rumor-monger-mocker guy in Episode Five ^^) since he suits the purpose well and also Amano (I think he's the fat one). Hope you, reader, enjoyed and hope you review. THANKS IN ADVANCE! 


End file.
